Sword Known As Rejection
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: The man of steel defeated by an emotion that he craved so much. She was beautiful, caring, kind and not but least sly and he wanted to make her his but she had made his knee's weak that he could collasp in a second with just four words. Zoro/Nami
1. Chapter 1

This Story is another Zoro/Nami but it was request by

zorobinxzona

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Many people believed that Zoro was not a human for he proved it in battle, for no one could beat him. No sword nor gun could pierce the man's heart. He had escaped death so many times that the grim reaper gave up his chase for the man, his body had so many scars and had bled out like a waterfall, he was pulling fast towards his goal of being the world's best swordsman.

When people heard his name they shivered in fear, the look in his eyes when he pulled that bandanna on. He was a monster that brought villains to their knee's. He was known to have many strengths and many believed he didnt have any weakness, his love for his nakama always showed and they never slowed him down but powered him to fight.

But this man they called monster was human for he had his heart broken by the one he loved.

The man of steel defeated by an emotion that he craved so much.

He had fallen her for the first time, he had seen her but he thought it was a little crush nothing more and it would disappear but as the time went by, he had learnt so much about her and her past that made him want to go up to the nightmares that plagued her mind, he wanted to rid them for her.

To become her hero.

He loved how they bounced off each other and no matter what happened between them, they were nakama and he always saved her from the danger that was within the world.

She was special too him.

He loved the fact that she didnt judge him on what ever he did, she helped him to get silence when he wanted to nap, got him extra food if he was hungry due to a certain captain always taking his food. She even brought him tools when he needed them, money was never a problem for her.

Zoro was certain, he was very in love with her but faith had separated them including the whole crew, a huge man known as Kuma had placed them all around the world. He was the first victim to go so he didnt know if the others had been but Perona had confirmed it, he didnt known how she knew but he could feel it.

Upon returning, he was surprised at how much everyone had changed looks wise but they all had the same personality. She had blossomed so much, she was a seed when they sailed together and grown a little but after two years, she had become the flower she had always wanted to be. She had become stronger but he always saved her, he was her knight however faith had decided to be cruel again.

Zoro had been stabbed in the heart with the sword known as rejection.

She was beautiful, caring, kind and not but least sly and he wanted to make her his but she had made his knee's weak that he could collasp in a second with just four words.

"Im sorry, I cant"

Zoro Roronoa, first mate and swordsman of the Sunny Go was rejected by the Navigator of the ship, Nami.

* * *

All done

I know its short but next chapter will be longer

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future chapters

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Rejection was a deadly thing that poisoned people, no needle nor mixer of herbs, but words that cut deep inside someone. There was no cure for it only people who were used to stop the hurting of the heart.

Zoro sat up in his weight room, he had not come out for food and slept there. He drowned himself in training, the pain in his heart hurt so much. He wanted Chopper to make it better but he knew the doctor could not do anything about it. It was not physical pain but emotional pain, only he could deal with it.

Sometimes he feel like ripping his heart and locking it away, he then wouldnt feel the pain.

_"Im sorry, I cant"_

He began to lift the weight quicker as the words that poisoned him drifted in his mind, he lay out his heart to her and she broke it. The anger building up and soon the tears flowed down his cheek's. Though she had rejected him and his love, he still loved her no matter what.

_"Im sorry, I cant"_

He avoided her for the pain of being near her was unbearable and he knew if he stayed by her or even talked like nothing had happened, he would break down and become an emotional wreck.

_"Im sorry, I cant"_

Why couldnt she love him back, the moment she rejected him, she had fled in tears and he punished himself for making her cry. Two large cuts had now appeared on his back, he felt no pain by his swords but every time she spoke, smiled or move before him, it was like his training with Mihawk again. When he closed his eyes, the scene always re-played and bit by bit his heart broke.

_"Im sorry, I cant"_

Feeling the anger boil inside him, he hurled the weight in his hand. He broke down on his knee's and cried into his hands. The man of steel weakness was the emotion he craved so much, love, but love had turned into the poison known as rejection. He never noticed the hole his weight had made and the angry cries of the shipwright, the sharpshooter and the cook.

"That shitty swordsman"Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette.

"This is the tenth time he has done it"Usopp moaned as he looked down at the weight.

"My poor Sunny"Franky whined.

Robin looked up to the hole and let out a sigh, she turned her sight to the tangerine grove. Nami had never left, she would only come out a few times for dinner and her bedroom but at times she had gone without food and slept outside. She remembered the day, Nami came into their room crying, she never found out what caused her to cry but she figured it had something to do with Zoro for he barely left his weight room.

"What happened?"she whispered into the wind.

Chopper was sitting next to Robin, he was surprised by the weight and he wanted to check on Zoro but Luffy had told him that Zoro needed his space. He turned to Robin who was looking to the tangerine grove, Nami also was acting strange. Chopper wanted his nakama the way it was before, he wanted to fix everything but he couldnt and it upset him.

Sanji moved back to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Franky called out to Zoro while Usopp went down to the stoke room to pick up his tools and some wood, he and Franky would need to fix the hole in the deck and the hole in the weight room.

Luffy had seen everything and he let out a sigh, his first mate was not the same and his navigator was different but a bad different. He knew something was wrong but as he had told Chopper, they both needed space to sort things out.

Dinner time had come, Robin looked to the door, everyone was in the kitchen except for Nami and Zoro. Sanji refused to feed anyone until his Nami-swam came, he missed seeing her. Luffy of course whined then he perked up when they all heard footsteps, Franky and Usopp leaned forward to see who but fell, they heard a soft giggle.

Nami smiled as she stood in the door way, everyone smiled. Robin motioned for Nami to sit with her and Nami moved towards her, Sanji had said his love words to Nami then just as Luffy was about to eat. They heard more footsteps, through the door came Zoro. Luffy was happy that everyone was here, Zoro sat next to Chopper but the problem withe seating was he was directly in front of Nami.

Dinner was loud as normal but Nami and Zoro were quiet, Robin tried to make conversation with the younger women but she only spoke with the words of yes, no and maybe. Robin could see that Nami was looking down but at times she made contacted with Zoro and she saw that pain reflect back in Zoro's eye. Just seeing this confirmed that something had happened between the two.

"Zoro?"Luffy asked.

"What?"Zoro replied annoyed.

"Why are your cheeks wet?"

Everyone had stopped eating, they turned to Zoro who looked at Luffy, he then raised a hand to his cheek and indeed what Luffy had said, his cheeks were wet. He couldnt tell them that he had been crying, shaking his head, he stood up and left in a hurry. They all listened as the hatch that belonged to the weight room had been slammed and soon followed the nose of weights.

Sanji let out a sigh, he knew something bugged the man and he wanted to know but he knew Zoro would never tell him. Everyone soon lose the desire to eat so one by one they left. Luffy returned to the Sunny Go's head, he needed to think. Chopper had gone to his medical room to check his supplies and he needed to gather some as he had noticed the bleeding coming from Zoro's back.

Brook played a sad tune while Franky and Usopp began to work on the hole on the deck. Nami felt guit eat at her and she needed to return to her safe tangerine grove but she felt a hand stop her, she looked up to Robin.

The older women had noticed Nami was making a run to the tangerine grove, she needed to talk to Nami and found the perfect way.

"Would you care to join me in the bathroom?"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future chapters

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

Im back :) sorry its been so long since i updated but im back for good

I want to thank those who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

ariahsop

Guest - jellybean

Guest - guest01

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Would you care to join me in the bathroom?"

It was a strange request from Robin but Nami nodded, Robin smiled and linked her arm to Nami's then soon led the navigator to the bathroom Franky had built into the Sunny Go. Robin took this chance to get the info she needed to confirm what she thought, something had happened between the two and it had affected them badly.

Sanji came out looking for the girls and turned to Usopp as Robin closed the door, she of course locked it. She didnt need Sanji to ruin things, Usopp asked Sanji what was up.

"Have you seen the girls?"he asked.

"I think they are taking a bath together"Usopp replied casually then his eyes widened.

He slowly turned around and saw Sanji had blood dripping out of his nose like a waterfall, the cook's face was red and he was muttering things he didnt understand. Usopp got up and placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder then the man collasped.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan"

"Franky!"Usopp called.

The two men took the cook back into the kitchen and Luffy took this chance to raid the fridge, Sanji was day dreaming of the two women bathing, Usopp called for Chopper but the reindeer was in the medical bay collecting some of his equipment.

Chopper would like to help the others with Sanji but the blood he had seen on Zoro troubled him and he knew the man had not in battle for they had not come across anyone, the blood he smelt was fresh and knew it was bad so picking up the bag he placed everything in, he made his way to the deck. On the lawn he thought for a minute.

"Where would Zoro be?"he muttered.

Then he heard the sounds of weights and remembered the man had fled to the weight room during dinner so picking up his bag, he made his way to the ladder and started to climb, he stopped when he heard Usopp call his name.

"Not now"he replied back.

He would deal with the others later, Zoro was his first priority and he would find out what was wrong with the swordsman. He pushed the latch up and crawled through, he placed the hatch back down quietly and looked around. Zoro was by a window doing push ups now, the small doctor now saw the blood, there was lots of it. The cut was on his bag so walking towards the man, Chopper brought his hands forward together.

"Zoro?"

Zoro had stopped and looked over, he sat down. He had heard Chopper outside and knew the reindeer had spotted the blood during dinner, he could never be sneaky around Chopper with a cut.

"Chopper"he replied with a small smile.

"I need to see"

Chopper went straight in, he had no time to waste for he hoped the cut was not infected. Zoro nodded and lifted his shirt off, Chopper ran back to his bag and grabbed it, Zoro turned around. Chopper was horrified, two slashes on his back in the shape of an X. He could see blood was still pouring out and that some of it was trying to heal, the ripped and torn skin meant it would scar over.

Then Chopper noticed the blood on two of Zoro's sword and it clicked in his mind.

"Zoro why?"

Nami sat in the tub, the warmth was nice and she felt so relaxed. She was brushing Robin's hair, she was glad to have another female on the ship. Robin could see Nami returning to her normal self and she knew she would have to ask soon.

"This is nice isnt Nami"Robin said.

"It is, we should do this more often"Nami replied.

Soon Robin told Nami to turn around, with a smile Nami did and let out a sigh of relief as the warm water ran down onto her head. The older women carefully and gently rubbed her fingers into Nami's hair with the shampoo. Pouring the water through again, Robin grabbed the brush and ran it through the orange locks. She took this chance to ask her, unlike Chopper who asked Zoro straight up, she waited for the right moment.

"Nami there is something I need to talk to you about"Robin spoke.

"Sure what is it?"Nami replied.

"What happened between you and Zoro?"Robin answered.

She felt the younger girl go stiff and she knew it was a touchy subject but both of her nakama were unhappy and acting different, the others may have not noticed or put it towards their moods always changing. She knew something was wrong, Robin carried on brushing Nami's hair and watched as the girl started to relax again.

"Nami you can..."Robin started.

"He confessed he loved me 3 weeks ago"Nami answered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future chapters

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

ThePeaceluffer

panicatthediscofreak7

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"He confessed he loved me 3 weeks ago"Nami answered.

Robin stopped brushing Nami's hair and placed the hair brush down, Nami turned around to face the older women. She knew Robin would have spotted the actions between her and Zoro. She had held this secret to her heart that was breaking from pain and she was grateful she could share it with Robin for she needed the comfort from her sister figure.

"He confessed"Robin said.

"He told me he was in love with him but I couldnt tell him the same thing"Nami replied.

Robin soon pieced everything together, Zoro avoiding Nami, getting upset and hiding. He was a man with a broke heart that was trying to heal but the reminder was always around him, she could see Nami felt guilty but she wondered.

"Why couldnt you return his feelings?"she asked.

Robin thought Nami would of for she had seen the bond between the navigator and swordsman, they were like yin and yang so what was stopping the relationship. Nami slowly got out of the bath and dried herself off as Robin climbed out and did the same, the women soon donned there dressing gowns and walked out of the bathroom.

"Na-"

Sanji was waiting for them and was about to approached them, Robin had seen this from the corner of her eye and knew she would lose her chance of an explanation from Nami so she used her ability. Usopp and Franky couldnt help but laughed as an arm had sprouted from Sanji's chest and smacked him right in the face leaving the blonde cook asleep on the floor.

"Yohoooo"

Brook helped the other with Sanji and the three watched as Nami entered the girls room followed by Robin who turned to them with narrowed eyes before shutting the door.

"She is one scary lady"Usopp said.

"Indeed"Franky grinned.

"Zoro why?"

Chopper quickly ran to the swordsman and pulled out the viles, bottles and bandages from his bag. Zoro let out a sigh and dropped onto his stomach, he knew the doctor would treat the wounds. He winced at the alcohol that was wiped over his back, Chopper didnt understand why Zoro did this but he would get the answer out of Zoro.

"Zoro"Chopper muttered.

The wound was deep and it upset Chopper, Zoro let out another sigh and winced again, he sat up and looked to the wall as the little reindeer worked on the roll of bandage. Chopper smiled once he done and sat in front of Zoro, the swordsman knew he wouldnt leave with out an answer.

"I did it to ease the pain"He said simple.

"What pain?"Chopper panicked.

"Here"

Zoro pointed to his heart and Chopper got worried, was Zoro having heart problems but Zoro stopped the reindeer and explained medical couldnt cure it and this made Chopper confused and more worried.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"My heart has been broke by rejection"

The rejection floated around Chopper's head, he looked up at Zoro with sad eyes. He himself knew the pain but he couldnt understand why Zoro was experiencing the pain, they were all nakama and Zoro couldnt help but smile at the reindeer's confused face.

"I told someone I loved them but they dont feel the same"

"Zoro..."

Chopper felt tears come to his eyes, Zoro took the small reindeer into his arms and told him not too worry. The doctor wondered who he had told and made a silence promise to find out then he could help fix Zoro's heart.

Nami sat on her bed and so did Robin once she closed the door, she made sure no one would erupt their conversation, she was getting far. The older women motioned the younger women to turn around and Robin soon continued brushing Nami's hair were she left off. The feeling was relaxing and she leaned towards the older women.

Robin was about to repeat her question wen Nami spoke.

"Im afraid.."

"Afraid of what?"Robin asked.

Nami let out a sigh and looked down to her hands, taking a deep breath she placed her hands above her heart. Robin stopped brushing and looked down at Nami's head, she was concerned.

"Im afraid to be a hindrance for zoro in achieving his dream"Nami answered.

Nami felt tears prick her eyes, she brought her hands to her face as small sobs escaped her lips. Robin wrapped her arms around Nami and whispered gently words, she felt her tug at Nami's words. The navigator was afraid of being in the way of Zoro's dream if she accepted his Love back.

"You must think of me being silly"Nami choked out.

"No of course not, you want to protect him"Robin said softly.

Nami soon fell asleep due to Robin rocking her gently, she was glad to have Robin listen to her. The older women gently placed Nami under the covers and left the room, she looked at the boys who were moving to their room. She looked up at the weight room and let out a sigh.

"If only you knew"she whispered.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future chapters

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

panicatthediscofreak7

pasawayaqrich

Guest - roronoa nami

ariahsop

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The next day, Robin had asked Nami to company her to the kitchen. Nami knew the older women was trying to help her so she nodded, she couldnt hid forever. Zoro was already in the kitchen eating the left over Sanji had cooked, Chopper was sitting next to him looking around. He had to figure out who was the cause, he saw that Zoro acted normal in front of the other guys.

'So its one of the girls'he thought.

Soon Sanji twirled around as Nami and Robin entered in, they both took there seats. Everyone began to eat, under the table, Robin had grabbed Nami's hand for comfort because she could see Nami getting upset slightly. Chopper watched as Usopp hit Luffy and everyone laughed except Zoro who looking forward with pain in his eyes, the little doctor took this and followed the swordsman vision.

Nami didnt laugh as she was drained and looked up, she stared into Zoro's eyes and she reflected pain in her eyes as well. They both looked away when the crew carried on eating, Chopper had now got it. Nami had rejected Zoro and now he had to find out why, he looked around but he stopped on Robin. She had motioned with her eyes that needed to talk and this slightly made Chopper scared.

Robin had heard from Usopp that Chopper had gone to see Zoro once she left Nami to sleep, she watched as the doctor came out with a bloody shirt and a determined look. She guessed that Zoro had told the the little reindeer about the heart break but not who and today at breakfast had confirmed it but now he knew it was Nami.

Usopp had asked Nami if she wanted any help with her tangerines, she nodded, Usopp held up his thumb. Robin nodded a short one, she wanted to talk to the reindeer so she produced a mouth near Usopp's ear and told him to company Nami.

Once breakfast was done, they all left to do their own thing. Sanj had stayed behind to clean up with the help from Brook, Franky had followed Zoro up to the weigh room to fix the hole in the wall while Zoro napped. Usopp company Nami to her tangerine grove, they began to pluck some of the fruits off while Usopp told Nami some stories to cheer her up.

Chopper had moved to his medical room and soon the door opened to reveal Robin, he was in the chair and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What is it Robin?"he asked.

"I know you know"she replied.

Chopper was confused at this until she told him that it was about Zoro then she asked what the swordsman had told Chopper, he explained it to her and she then told him Nami's side. Chopper felt really sad as his friends were unhappy, Robin stood up to leave but something the doctor said stopped her.

"Ill help them, they will be happy"

"Of course, if you need any help, I will lend a hand"

Nami was trying to move the basket, Usopp had suddenly left her and he left her with a large full basket that she couldnt move. On top of that, she could no longer reach the top oranges so she let out a sigh and sat down. Robin had told Usopp to leave and nodded her head to Chopper who was on his way to the weight room.

Zoro was training when he entered but stopped when he saw Chopper.

"What is it?"he asked.

Chopper ran to the window and pointed, Zoro tilted his head and walked over. He too looked out and saw Nami, he looked down at the reindeer.

"Usopp left her and she needs help"Chopper said.

Chopper watched as Zoro walked over to the hatch and left, he looked to the window and waited. It was his plan, he would with the help of Robin to get the two to send more time with each other and maybe Nami would soon realize she was Zoro's missing half.

Zoro had made it quickly to the tangerine grove, he saw Nami trying to reach for the tangerines again. He let out a sigh and grabbed her by the hips then lifted her. She was surprised and looked down to see Zoro who nodded his head towards the tree, she picked the higher ones with a smile. They did this for awhile and both were now sitting down under one tree.

"Thank you"she said.

"Its no problem, Usopp shouldnt of left you when he knew you needed help"Zoro replied with a smile.

They stare at each other, Zoro felt so happy that what happened between them was forgotten and she smiled as everything was almost the same but then she noticed they were really close. She could see that she could kiss him right there but her fear started creeping up, she moved back and Zoro frowned.

"I cant"she whispered.

She took her leave and Zoro let out a sigh, he picked up the baskets and took them to the stock room, once that was done. He made his way to his room forgetting dinner. Chopper frowned, everything was going so well but then Nami freaked out, he made his way back to Robin.

"So we need to help her"Chopper said.

"Yes, her fear of being in his ways is whats stopping it"she replied.

"So we need to make her see that she wouldnt get in his way"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future chapters

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami had returned to the safety of her tangerine grove but the events that happened yesterday plagued her mind and she remembered the pain that reflected in Zoro, she had gone and ruin their friendship. She missed the talks she had with him and the little banter they always had, taking one tangerine down, she looked at it before crushing it in her grip.

"I would get in your way"

Robin and Chopper were on the lawn talking, this had made Sanji a little bit moody as he couldnt woo his favourite women. Usopp and Luffy wanted to play a game with the little reindeer but he was always with the older women talking.

"Maybe they are playing a game"

"But why cant we play"Luffy whined.

"Just leave them"Franky said with a grin.

Soon Nami ran out of her tangerine grove, she looked worried and the others were concerned. She started to order them around, Robin approached her and asked what was wrong.

"The air its different"

Luffy and the other got up, they started pulling the sails and listened to Nami. When she said something along those lines, it meant a storm was coming and she had never be wrong. Once Zoro had tied everything down, the rain fell from the skies heavy, he had been called by Usopp. Everyone was doing there best and were grateful to have Nami on the ship.

The Sunny Go moved was tossed around and the crew had a hard time holding on, Nami almost met the depths of sea but Zoro had saved her. Looking at each other, the lighting flashed. The rest were moving around but for Nami and Zoro time seemed to slow down, he just wanted to kiss her as she wanted to kiss him but stood up with the help of him and moved on to help the others.

He sighed and got to work as well, Robin and Chopper had seen that and knew Nami felt the same way but she was hiding it. This made Chopper want to help them even more, once they were out of the clear. Robin had taken charge and smiled, she set them in pairs to check out the ship for damage. She made sure to pair Nami and Zoro, Chopper was happy.

But during that time, they had been quiet which upset Robin and Chopper.

"I dont understand"Chopper whined as he sat.

"Be patience"Robin said as she sat down as well.

Nami mind was racing with different thoughts and she decided a nap would help, she moved a few feet before she felt heavy. What was going on, she didnt understand. She placed a hand on her head and she felt normal, she looked back from her grove. She needed to tell someone but before she could say anything, she fainted.

Zoro watched as the others eat, he noticed Nami wasnt here but what did he expect. The other had noticed as well but the put it off, she had done this before. Robin wanted to go find her but she knew the younger women wanted peace while Chopper thought off more plans.

None of them noticed the rain.

It rain for a few days now and Nami hadnt come for food or anything, now this worried Robin. She couldnt find her and the panic started to set in, what if something happened and they didnt notice. Franky told her not to worry but she couldnt push down the fear, she told Chopper what she felt and he was worried as well.

Zoro was in the weight room, he placed the weights down and walked to the window. He wondered where Nami was and looked to her grove, his eyes narrowed and he moved to the hatch. He climbed down quick and made his way to the tangerines, he swore he saw blue and white among the grove. When he took another step, he stopped. His eyes widened at what he saw and rushed over.

"CHOPPER!"

The rest of the crew turned around when they heard the scream and gasped when Zoro came rushing out of Nami's tangerine grove. In his arms was Nami but she didnt look good at all, Chopper moved quickly and told Zoro to follow him. Robin looked at Franky who frowned, she felt something and she should of trusted it and she followed after the two.

Nami was on the bed, she was wrapped up warm. Chopper was still working on her, Zoro had not left the room and Robin was sitting by Nami.

"What is it?"Robin asked.

"She has a bad fever, for it to be this bad, she had to have been cold for a long time"

Zoro remembered how long it rained and frowned, why didnt he notice something. Nami had collapsed and was unconscious for four days with rain pelting down on her. The other two could see Zoro felt guilty, they all did. Chopper had gone to tell the rest of the crew and Robin was about to leave, she looked back.

The swordsman was sitting by Nami's side now but she could see he had taken her hand into his and was whispering something, Robin could not hear.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Chapter

I want to thank Raikiri80 who reviewed 1- 5 chapters, Yes its hard to picture Zoro crying but powerful men can cry for example, Luffy did when Kuma seprated them all, yes Zoro did, I did that because I wanted to bring something different to his character that other stories Ive read have not

and

Guest - saiyk - Yes it may seem weird the last chapter, but sometimes in the anime they are off doing their own thing. For example they could of thought she was in the map room mapping which may last a few days. I came from a direction were stuff like someone going off to do something by themself happens normally so they wouldnt think much of it.

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami had started to get better but she had not woken up yet but Chopper told them not to worry as much, Luffy had his hat upon the bedside table near Nami, he felt horrible that none of them noticed but she had gone for three days mapping the previous island they visited without coming out and others such as Zoro who trained so much and Robin with a book in the library. It was not strange at all but now with what happened with Nami, he knew that he had to keep an eye out.

Robin visited every day and sometimes stayed, Sanji had told them he would cook her a big meal when she woke up and it would be perfect for his angel.

She was entering the room and stopped, she spotted Zoro sleeping in a chair by Nami. He had been like this for days, while the others had not noticed, she had seen that Zoro had stayed by Nami's side ever since finding her in the state.

Robin moved quietly and sat on Nami's other side, she smiled down at the women.

"Everyone misses you, they all want you to wake up soon"she said gently.

The older women carried on talking hoping she might stir, Zoro had woken up and left, he didnt say anything to her and Robin just nodded to him. She had fallen asleep and wondered what had woken her.

She opened her eyes and saw no one in the room, but then she heard a groan. Her eyes widened and she looked at Nami who was stirring then the younger women opened her eyes.

"Arghh"she moaned.

Robin smiled as she leaned forward, she helped Nami up and the younger girl thanked her before asking for some water so she got up and walked to the counter where Chopper worked then took the jug of water and a cup, she poured Nami some water and handed her the cup. Nami was relieved to have the cold water run down her throat, she looked around her, Nami remembered she had fainted but wondered how long she was out for.

"Ill go get Chopper"Robin.

Nami nodded and took another sip. Robin moved and followed the sounds of the captain, she headed over to the group. They looked up at her wondering what she wanted before she looked to Chopper.

"She has awaken"

Chopper scrambled up and ran to his room, he was followed by Luffy and mostly everyone. Nami laughed at the sight of Luffy, Franky and Usopp trying to get through the door.

"Nami we were worried"He whined.

"What happened?"Usopp asked.

"I remember being in my grove and I felt heavy next thing I know everything is going black"

Chopper checked her over while she asked how long she had been out, Brook told her she was out cold for four days before they found her then three in the medical bay. Soon she was able to move and they were all in the kitchen eating the food Sanji prepared for Nami, she thanked him and smiled. Zoro seemed more happy and drank, Robin had noticed as did Chopper.

Robin smiled as she had a plan.

Nami moved to her room she shared with Robin to change and the older women entered, she sat on her bed and waited till Nami had finished dressing.

"Im so glad to have change"

"Indeed, everyone was so worried"

"I feel bad"

"Dont but we have to thank Zoro for finding you"

"It was Zoro"

"Yeah and he was by your side everyday"

Robin smiled as she saw the shock in Nami's face, she left the younger girl alone with her thoughts. Nami sat down on the bed and smiled, she was glad it was Zoro who had found her, he was always her knight in armour. Always saving her from someone or something, she looked to the door and moved. She saw the boys finishing and watched as Zoro was making his way to his weight room so she moved quickly and stopped him.

"What is it?"he asked.

"I want to thank you, Robin told me it was you who found me"

Nami pulled Zoro into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"And that you stayed by my side"

She pecked his cheek and moved to sit with Robin in their normal chairs, she missed the blush that ran across his cheeks, he moved up the ladder quick and once he was in the safety of the room, he grinned.

"Maybe there is a chance"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror


	8. Chapter 8

Eigth Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

Guest - mika

Guest - Zorobinxzona

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

They had finally found an island after many days sailing, once they pulled up to the port. Nami told them that it would be best if they went in pairs just in case marines were on the island. Robin agreed and pointed out who would be best with each other.

Her and Chopper

Sanji and Luffy

Usopp and Franky

Nami and Zoro

Brook had offered to stay on the ship, Sanji tried to protest but Luffy was already pulling him off the ship towards the town. Usopp and Franky left after them and they had been discussing stuff for Sunny. Zoro had began walking and Nami raised an eyebrow to Robin who smiled then she followed after Zoro, Chopper was grinning as he watched.

"Do you think it will work?"He asked.

"Maybe"she replied.

Nami and Zoro walked side by side as they walked into town, she wanted to look around so he just followed for he knew that he would get lost and he wanted to spend this time with her because he didnt know where they stood, she didnt even know what to think.

She picked up a few things and paid with a smile, she noticed a sword shop and could see Zoro was interested in it.

"Go on"she said.

He was surprised but the smile he got, he smiled and walked over and entered the shop with Nami following behind him. They were greeted by the owner and Zoro searched around while Nami stayed by the counter, she watched him with a smile.

"I would be careful around this island"

Nami turned to the owner and asked why, he then pointed out the window but quickly drew the blinds down however she had caught sight of what he pointed out, marines.

"But.."

"It is an honor to have Zoro Roronoa in my shop"

Nami smiled as Zoro came to the count with a few things in hand, the owner scanned it all then told them it was on the house for it brought him joy knowing the man who would become the best shopped at his shop. Zoro smiled as he was grateful and headed out the shop, Nami followed on but left a large sum of money for the man.

"He was kind"she said.

"Yeah"he replied.

Meanwhile Chopper had brought some more medical supplies while Robin had picked up a few books, they made it back to the ship as they had seen the marines. Luffy waved at them when they returned, Robin looked around and noticed that everyone else was back except Zoro and Nami.

"We came straight back when we saw them"Usopp said.

"Yeah, Robin-chan"Sanji twirled but then he ran to the edge of the ship.

"But poor Nami-swan with that shitty swordsman"

"They will be ok, She's got Zoro"Chopper piped in.

The crew waited and they all heard a crash further in the town, this worried them but they all grinned when they saw Zoro running and by his side holding his hand was Nami then behind them was a large group of marines. Soon Franky ran to the helm and got ready, Usopp held his hand up ready to give the signal while Robin and Luffy helped Zoro and Nami.

"Go"Usopp shouted.

Zoro had grabbed Nami into his arms and jumped onto the ship, Franky pulled the handled and Sunny Go went flying off. Luffy cheered as he ran over to Zoro and Nami, Chopper saw the blood on their clothes and rushed over.

"What happened"Luffy asked excited.

"They saw us and we had no choice but to fight"Zoro explained as he placed Nami down.

Chopper went to check Nami but she told him that it wasnt her blood but he should check Zoro, the small reindeer grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to the medical bay. Sanji made his way to the kitchen to cook while Nami wanted to change her clothes, Brook decided to play a tune while Usopp, Luffy and Franky danced along, Robin watched as Nami exited their room and made her way down so she decided to follow.

Chopper had finished wrapping up Zoro's wounds, there was not much damage done but the wounds on his back had re-opened. The small reindeer left to go get his bag, Zoro stretched his arms and winced but grinned.

He heard a knock and watched as Nami came in with a drink.

"Here"she said handing him the drink.

Zoro nodded and gulped it down then thanked her, she moved closer to him.

Robin watched behind behind the opened door, she saw Chopper approach and motioned him to be quiet. He moved quietly to her side and watched with her, he smiled.

"You shouldnt of done that, you got hurt"Nami said.

"I had too, you would of got hurt if I didnt"he replied.

The two stared at each other, Zoro would always protected her and she knew no matter what she would need him. Nami thought she would of gotten in his way but she found out she motivated him to fight harder, her cry released an animal instinct inside him. He noticed she hadnt moved away from him but closer, this made him really happy but he knew not to push it.

Chopper was exited and turned to Robin who was smiling.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Ever since that moment in the medical bay, Nami and Zoro seemed much better and everyone had noticed. Nami was no longer hiding in her tangerine grove and Zoro was no longer up in his weight room anymore, he had moved some of the weights onto the lawn.

Luffy was happy that his two members had sorted out what had happened, Chopper couldnt be more happy since his and Robin's plan had been working but Robin had noticed that though the two talked, she could still see the pain in their eyes. She could tell Zoro wanted to be more to Nami rather than friends but Nami was still confused.

She knew she had to do something but what.

Sanji brought the girls their drinks and placed them on the table, he told them the same love line. Once he had gone, they took the drinks into their hands. Nami smiled as she felt the sun spread onto her body, Robin had a book in her hand but she was not reading. She was thinking of what to do, her and Chopper had thought of many plans and all seemed to work but it didnt take the pair to where they wanted.

Their plans had caused the bond between Zoro and Nami to become strong but they still were friends and nothing more.

Zoro was lifting his weights on the lawn, he was thinking hard as Brook play a tune across the deck. Luffy and the others were playing a game that involved cards, he watched as Robin got up and motioned him to follow her.

He was confused but placed his weights down and followed her, Nami had seen this too and felt a little bit of jealously pipe up in her. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, to get a snack from Sanji.

Chopper had too seen this and would ask Robin later about it.

Robin had guided Zoro to the other side of the ship, she had been quiet the whole way there and Zoro was confused by this. She had thought this through and she could no long avoid the point, the only way to help the pair was to tell Zoro the reason why Nami would not accept his love.

"So what the hell do you want?"he asked.

"There is something I need to tell you and it involves Nami"she replied.

This had stopped Zoro from walking, he looked back at where he thought Nami would be, he turned to Robin and moved next to her.

"Talk"

Robin began to explained what Nami had told her in the bathroom that night, Zoro frowned as he listened, she then told him about her and Chopper's plans to help him.

"So she thinks she would be in the way"Zoro said.

He was looking into the sea when Robin had replied with a yes, he felt his heart pain at the thought, she would never get in his way for she powered him on towards his goal. She was the light in his darkness, she was the compose that guided him when he was lost. Zoro looked at Robin and nodded before walking off, her voiced stopped him.

"What will you do now?"she asked.

Zoro did not answer but he carried on walking, she hoped she had not done anything wrong.

Robin had moved back to her seat, she watched as Zoro had moved to his weight room, she had told the others not to bother him. They were worried about Zoro but knew that Robin was right not to bother him. Chopper had moved over to her and asked her what happened.

"I told him, what Nami had told me"she said.

Chopper looked up to the weight room and sighed, he hoped the swordsman would be ok up there. Nami had seen Zoro climb up and she wondered what had happened between him and Robin, she looked over to the women and noticed Chopper was with her. She was curious at what was going.

Zoro wouldnt pick up his weight for he felt drained, he sat down as he felt heavy, he couldnt believe the women. No one in this crew would get in his way but they helped him, she helped him more than the others. He knew that he had to talk to her about this and hoped this whole situation would be dealt with.

Luffy waited by the door, Zoro had not come down and it was dinner time. Sanji had called everyone and they were all in the room waiting, Luffy moved to go and get Zoro but he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Nami smiling.

"Ill go get him, you go eat"

Luffy grinned and ran into the room while Nami moved to the ladder, the climb was slow and once she was at the top. Nami opened the hatch and climbed through it, she stood up and saw Zoro by the window.

Nami took a step forward but stopped when she heard his force.

"Why didnt you tell me"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Why didnt you tell me"

Nami was confused as she stopped walking, she was not that far from him. Zoro rubbed his face as he turned around to face her, she became worried when she saw the frown upon his face.

"Zoro?"

"You are never in my way"he replied

He had whispered those words but she had heard them, she gasped as she took a step back and he took a step forward. Thinking about the words, it was what she had told Robin so when the two when off, Robin was telling Zoro, she thought she could trust her.

Nami wanted to leave but Zoro had moved quickly to the hatch.

"Why would you think that"

"Because, I always need rescuing and it waste your time on becoming the great swordsman you want to be"

Nami stood her ground as she spoke, Zoro was taken back by this but he stood still. No one spoke but they stared into each other eyes, after thirty minutes, Zoro moved closer to Nami and hugged her, she was shocked.

"You are never in my way for you are the reason why I strive to become better, I wanted to be strong so I can protect you better"

Zoro whispered into her ear, he told her and hoped it would work. Nami was shocked by the words and she felt her heart tug at them, feeling tears run down her eyes, she pulled back and Zoro saw them.

"No I didnt meant too..."

"I need time to think"

That was all she said before she opened the hatch and climb down, Zoro followed her but stopped when she ran straight into hers and Robin's room. The others had heard the commotion so they stepped out of the kitchen. Sanji moved quickly to Zoro and kicked him, the swordsman didnt even block and crashed into the mast.

"Sanji"Luffy said

"What did you do to Nami"Sanji-swan" shouted Sanji.

"Nothing"he mumbled.

Robin turned to the room and made her way to Zoro, Sanji protested but she knocked him out and the others laughed.

"He was slightly annoying"she mumbled.

She crouched down by Zoro, he looked down. Chopper moved over to check Zoro's wounds, everyone else wanted to go over but Luffy shook his head. The small doctor checked the swordsman over and told him that he would be fine.

"Zoro what happened?"Robin asked.

"She knows I know"He replied short as he stood up.

Chopper and Robin watched as he moved to the kitchen, they turned to each other then Robin was approached by Luffy. He asked her what happened and all she could replied was she would find out.

"No one must interrupt"she said.

Robin made her way to the room and quietly entered in, Luffy sat on the lawn and stared up at the door. Franky and Usopp sat behind him while Chopper moved to the kitchen to talk with Zoro. Sanji was still knocked out and Brook had sat down in his spot with his tea.

Nami sat herself onto her bed and clutched a pillow, she had the events playing through her mind and now that she was alone, she had time to think about it.

"You are never in my way for you are the reason why I strive to become better, I wanted to be strong so I can protect you better"

She thought about what Zoro had said and it took her through the time, they had started to sail together with Luffy, to a time were he saved her from Buggy's pirates. He had saved her always and she had fallen for him, Zoro was her knight in armor but she was no princess. But now she knew that she helped him and it brought a smile to her lips.

She wouldnt get in the way.

Nami looked up when she heard the door open, Robin stepped in and was surprised by the smile on Nami's face. The younger girl got up and hugged her, Robin wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for telling him"

Robin smiled, Nami was still a little bit ticked off with that but Robin telling Zoro and then having him talk to her had opened her eyes and though she rejected him, she did have feelings for him too. Nami knew they had a bond that was stronger than the others but she was scared of rejection and getting in the way but she now knew better.

And she now knew she needed to talk to Zoro.

"Where is he?"she asked.

"He went into the kitchen to eat, Sanji hit him"

Nami nodded and walked out followed Robin, Luffy stood up happy when he saw Nami smiling. She moved down the stairs and Sanji was waking up.

"Nami-swa.."

She had hit him in the head and carried on to the kitchen, she couldnt have the love cook ruin this so she walked through the door. Robin was about to tell the others to let them talk but Luffy beat her to it. Nami looked at Chopper and Zoro , she stood by the door and coughed., the two looked up.

"Chopper can I speak to Zoro alone"

Chopper looked to Zoro who nodded and the little reindeer smiled as he walked to the door.

"Good luck"he said.

Then it was only two left in the kitchen.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Once he was in the kitchen, Zoro went straight to the cupboard and pulled out three tall bottles of rum. He sat down on the table and pulled the cork off the first bottle then downed it. It was soothing feeling the warm sensation run down his throat, he heard the footsteps and knew it was Chopper.

The little reindeer moved to sit next to Zoro.

"Zoro"

"She knows how I truely feel and there is nothing more I can do but wait"he replied.

"We only wanted to help"Chopper said.

"I know and thank you for trying"

Chopper smiled as he hugged Zoro, the swordsman returned the hug after he downed another bottle. He was glad that the others hadnt come down, he wasnt ready to see the others. Letting go of Chopper, he downed the other bottle but as he tried to get more, the small doctor smacked him.

"No"

Zoro laughed, Chopper checked his wounds again suddenly they heard the cough and both turned around to see Nami. Zoro felt his heart tug, was he ready to see her again after what happened, he knew they needed to sort this out. Chopper felt happy inside when he saw Nami, maybe the two work things out.

"Chopper can I speak to Zoro alone"

Then it was only two left in the kitchen.

Chopper grinned as he got up and moved over to the door, he told Nami good luck and exited out of the kitchen. He saw everyone's eyes were on the door and he moved over to Robin. They had to wait now, halve of them didnt know what was going on but hoped everything would be ok after this. Sanji was still knocked out and Robin smiled down at Chopper.

'Things will be better'she thought.

Nami and Zoro stared at each other but no one spoke, she moved to sit on the opposite side of him. He wondered what she wanted to talk about, he bet it was on the lines of just staying friends. He let out a sigh and looked down, she had seen this and grabbed his hand, this had surprised him and looked up at her.

She was smiling.

"You told me how you really felt and I rejected you, Robin and Chopper in those weeks have been setting us up"she started.

After the first week, she could tell something was going on between the reindeer and Robin, she could see he wanted her to get to the point. He was a man who never liked waiting and this widened her smile.

"Come on and spit it out"he said.

"When I found out you found out why I couldnt, I was upset then you told me Im never in your way but the main reason why you strive to become better, it touched my heart"

Zoro stood up and began to move around the room, Nami sighed as she could see this was making the man restless, he wanted to know where they stood. She had a long think and stood up, she grabbed his hands. He was about to protest but she shut him up...

With a kiss.

This had shocked him but he had smiled and brought his arms around her, Nami pulled away and he frowned.

"I came to the decisions that Ive liked you for a long time but was scared about being in your way"she said.

"You are never-"

She cut him off with her hand and smiled.

"As long as Im not in your way, Im willing to make this work"

Zoro grinned and nodded, she moved her hand off his mouth and he kissed her again. Zoro was happy and he picked her up, she squealed in delight. They shared another kissed and looked to the door, they knew the others were worried and Zoro wondered why Sanji hadnt come in to save his Nami-swan.

"I hit him before I came in"she said.

"Good on you"he replied.

Taking her hand into his, Zoro smiled at her and the two walked out of the kitchen and onto the lawn were the rest of the crew was waiting. Chopper wa slowly nodding off but when he heard the footsteps, he looked up. He smiled when he saw Nami and Zoro smiling but he grinned when he saw their hands together.

"Yay"he said as he ran to them.

Luffy smiled and got up, everyone approached them with smiles. Chopper was happy that they were together at last, Brook play a happy melody and everyone danced along, Franky had asked Robin to dance and she accepted. Luffy and Usopp were making silly faces to Chopper who squealed in laughter, Sanji was still out cold.

Nami and Zoro smiled as they watched.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


	12. Chapter 12

Last Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed this story

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Love was the emotion the man of steel craved for but was rejected by the women he had fallen for however in truth Love was the thing that powered him to carry on and become better though rejection had pierced his heart then in a new light, rejection had faded and formed a stronger bond between the two.

Zoro was sleeping on the lawn, his swords resting by his side. It was a bright sunny day upon the Sunny Go, Luffy was fishing with Usopp on the left side not to far from the sleeping swordsman. Franky was upon the lawn fixing up the ship, he sighed as he repaired another hole. He looked at Zoro then to Sanji who had come out with drinks for the women.

The wreck upon the ship was due to the swordsman and the cook, they had fought for days, the reason why was Sanji had finally woken up and found out that Zoro and Nami were together, there was nothing he could do.

But he chose to take his angry out on Zoro, after the fight, everything seemed to go back to normal. Sanji carried on to woe the women though Nami was with Zoro.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan"he cooed.

He placed the drinks upon the table and watched as the two women took their drinks then drank, they both thanked him but Nami asked if she could have a little snack as well. So Sanji smiled as he twirled back to the kitchen, Robin looked at Nami curiously.

"A snack, didnt he make us one just five minutes ago"she said.

"Yup but they might be hungry"Nami replied as she nodded her head over to the boys.

Robin smiled as she called for Sanji to make her one too, they heard Sanji replied with a of course Robin-chan. Both girls laughed as they sat back into their chairs, they raised their glasses and touched them together before drinking.

Brook moved over to Zoro and began to meditate, the swordsman sat up and joined the skeleton. Chopper had come out of his room and made his way to Usopp and Luffy. Sanji twirled out with a tray in hand, the boys watched with frowns as they were hungry, Luffy called out but Sanji ignored him. The cook placed the food down and made his way back to the kitchen.

"He's gone"Robin said.

Nami stood up and took hold of the tray, she walked down with a smile followed by Robin. Luffy stared at her with a curious look, she handed him a piece of the cookie Sanji made and then offered some to Usopp and Chopper.

"Thanks Nami"Usopp replied as he ate.

"Yeah"Luffy piped in.

"No problem but you cant let Sanji know"Nami answered.

Robin took her cookie and offered it to Franky who was taking a break from repair duty, he smiled at her as he took a bite. She smiled at him as she took a bite of the half he gave back. Nami moved over to Brook and Zoro, she coughed softly and both opened their eyes. She held up the rest of the cookie to them with a smile.

"Thank you"Brook spoke.

Zoro nodded with a smile as he took the last piece, he placed it in his mouth and thanked her. Nami smiled as she returned back to her seat with Robin, she placed her sunglasses on while Robin pulled a book upon her lap and began to read. Zoro closed his eyes as he and Brook carried on meditating, the other three began to play a game of tag.

The day went on quick and the chill began to set in, Zoro stood by the mast, he watched Nami and Robin walk into the bathroom. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned his head to see Franky.

"Dinner"he said.

"Im coming"Zoro replied.

"Come on we can annoy Sanji more"

Zoro grinned as he looked back at the door were the two women had gone through, he looked to Franky and nodded. The two men made their way to the kitchen, the water was warm, Nami and Robin smiled as they heard the shouts of Sanji and the laughter of Franky and Zoro. The women carried on bathing and heard more angry cries from the cook.

"Better go see what they are doing"Nami said.

"Indeed"Robin replied.

The two women dried themselves off and got dressed, they made their way towards the kitchen. Nami smiled as she thanked Robin for the help and told the older women she would help her with her love problem.

"What problem?"Robin asked.

"I see how the way you look at Franky"Nami giggled.

A small blush ran across Robin's cheek, the two entered the kitchen and Franky patted a seat next to him, Nami nudged Robin while she took a seat next Chopper and Zoro. Franky was talking to Robin about something but the older women could not reply as she tried to hold back the blush, Nami whispered into Zoro's ear and nodded her head to Robin.

Zoro grinned as he leaned back, Chopper watched the two and looked over to where they had been looking, he smiled as he turned to Nami.

"Can we?"he asked quietly.

Nami looked to Robin and Franky then turned to Chopper with a smile, she lowered her head to his.

"Of course, we have to return the favour"she said.

Zoro grinned as Sanji set the food down, he couldnt wait for the end results of this little thing Chopper and Nami had brewing. He would help of course for he wanted to see Sanji lose the last women on the ship to another. Grabbing his fork, he stuffed his face while wrapping an arm around Nami, she smiled at him and began to eat her food.

The crew had moved on forward from the events, Chopper couldnt be anymore happy, he was excited that he could help another pair.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that, I might make a squeal that involves Robin and Franky but you will

have to wait and see.

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


End file.
